


We Love Like Battleships

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Why was Danny so pissed in Help Me, Help You? Somewhat of an eye into Danny's mind in that episode.





	We Love Like Battleships

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this little fic! Its a prompt fill from Patricia. :) Enjoy!!
> 
> Ps wrote it on the iPad before work. So there may be a few spelling errors. I'll correct them when I'm home tonight. But I was too excited to post this to wait for another 7hrs. :)

Danny hadn't slept much recently. Between what happened with Wilder and how concerned Linda had been lately plus her tossing and turning beside him it was hard to sleep. Linda had nightmares ever since the shooting. She wasn't able to close her eyes without hearing a gun blast. Danny was in the kitchen pouring his coffee when their boys came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm going to Mark's after school." Jack reminded his parents. 

Linda shook her head, "Have I met his parents?"

"Mom, Dad already said it's fine." Jack sighed. He'd been stuck home for days. He just wanted to hang out with a friend today. 

Danny interrupted, "I met Mark's Dad, okay? He's not serial killer. At least he doesn't look like one, but then again they never do." He said rolling his eyes at Linda. She'd been so overprotective of the boys and Danny lately. With the lack of sleep Danny was feeling more irritable than usual. 

Linda sighed, "Have his mother call me!" She shouted as the boys left for school. She turned to Danny, "Any sign of Paul Rossi?"

Danny put his coffee cup in the sink, "Not yet, but I will go by his office after work and speek with his co-worker. Okay?" Danny said clearly annoyed with his wife dragging him into her friends mess.

"I got bad feeling about this." Linda had felt uneasy since Lori told her what was going on.

"Yeah. What else is new?" Danny muttered. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Linda crossed her arms.

"Nothing." Danny shook his head not wanting to argue with his wife.

"No, seriously, what is that suposed to mean?" Linda said practically lighting the fuse to Danny's anger. 

"I said nothing!" Danny yelled more pissed off than even he realized. 

Linda watched him stew, "Danny, you got something to say to me?" she clenched her jaw.

Danny sighed heavily, "Okay. Ever since you got shot its like you're walking around looking for what else can go wrong!" Danny blew up, "it's like you're just trying to fiugre out what can happen next."

"That is not true!" Linda yelled back. 

"IT IS TRUE!" Once he started he couldnt stop it. He wasnt trying to hurt her but she needed to see what her parinoia was doing to her family  "You know you used to call me once a tour? Now it's four and five times." Danny spoke with his hands, "You got the kids on a tight leash and youre dragging me into your friends imaginary disasters!" 

"Well, parden me for caring about the people in my life!" Linda's voice cracked as she yelled at Danny. 

"Look, bad things happen okay!? And I know we have had our share." Danny tried to calm down, "But you can't walk around living in fear." He turned to leave before he said something he'd regret. 

"You think that's what I'm doing?" Linda felt tears in her eyes. 

"Thats what I KNOW youre doing and it needs to stop!" Danny put a hand on the door. 

"Or what?" linda dared him to finish his thought. Danny sighed and opened the front door, "Or what?!" Linda yelled. Danny knew he should shut up and leave. He needed to breathe. they were both pissed and despite his temper henever wanted to say something and hurt his wife. Danny bit his tounge and slammed the door shut behind him. Going to work seemed like the best option. He could apologize for leaving in the middle of an argument but he couldnt apologize if he made her cry. What Danny didn't know was that the second the door shut his wife was wiping away tears. 

* * *

After a long hard day Danny finally walked through the door to his home. The one place he should feel sanctuary in. Lately had felt more like a battleground. He saw his wife sitting on the couch waiting for him. A glass of wine and a book in her hands. Danny sighed as he walked past her. 

"There's chicken on the stove." Linda said as he walked into the kitchen.

Danny dropped his keys on the counter, "Thank you." He said sincerely. At least this was a good sign. She left him a hot meal. She couldn't be still mad at him, could she?

"Lori told me what happened. She's-she's really grateful." Linda said knowing her asking Danny to get involved put him in danger. 

Danny put his coat on the chair in the kitchen, "Well, she was right. I'm just lucky I got there in time." Danny pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"What's gonna happen to Ronnie?" Linda asked praying she and Danny wouldn't start arguing.

Danny walked into the living room, "Ronni will be charge for gun and if he's lucky the kidnapping will get knocked down to unlawful imprisonment." Danny sat on the couch with a sigh. He closednhis eyes knowing he needed to fix what was broken this morning  seeing Ronnie madeDanny see what was hanging on the edge  what he had to lose, "I said some stuff this morning." Danny said softly, "i shouldn't have said. I'm sorry."

Linda nodded her head, "I didn't know you were so md at me." 

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "Im mad at myself." he confessed with tears in his eyes.

"For what?" Linda pressed  

Danny shook his head, "When you were in the hospital. I didn't you were gonna make it I..." Danny paused as he felt the pain and hurt surface. He sighed, "There is not a lot that scares me you know?" Danny swollowed the lump in his throat, "The thought of losing you...really scared the hell out of me. I think it still does." Linda put her glass down to turn towards her husband, "And I'm seeing this guy, Ronnie, and all he's going thorugh being alone and..." Danny whispered, "His life's torn to shreds. I know it's not you whose living in fear." Danny hated that he was ready to cry, "I'm the one thats dong it. I don't know how to stop it." 

Linda understood how he felt. After all, she had to learn to deal with almost losing Danny more than once, "I still get afraid every time you walk out that door." She wiped a tear away.

Danny turned to his wife, "Does it ever get easier?" He never realized how strong she was until this moment.

Linda shook her head, "You learn to live with it and be grateful when the door opens and we get to be together again." Linda slipped a hand around Danny's neck, pulling them closer. Linda sweetly kissed her husband, "I'm not going anywhere." Linda whispered. She rubbed Danny's shoulder hoping to offer some comfort. Danny sighed resting his forehead against hers, "I love you."

"I love you, Linda." Danny wrapped his wife in his arms. 

The couple sat wrapped in each other until both their drinks were warm and Danny's dinner cold. None of that mattered. Danny was so grateful she was still here. That Linda was in his arms. That they'd work through this. Both of them. Together. He would do anything to keep his life from disintegrating like he'd watched Ronnie's. Danny held his wife close wanting nothing more than to feel her love. That night Danny apologized for his words through his kisses against her skin and soft touches to her body. Both Reagan's slept soundly after making love slowly, wrapped in each other, sheltered from the world, in their own safe bubble, stronger together.


End file.
